Trivia and the Rumour Mill
'Trivia' Taint is the shortest immortal standing an awe inspiring 4ft 8in. Only two inches shorter than Mendacity. Fortitude is the tallest immortal standing at 6ft 11in. Strife is his nearest rival at 6ft 5in. Temperance has a Kill On Sight vendetta against Arrogance Although Fortitude runs an inn, there is no record that he has ever been drunk. Sca was fought without a healer and initially missing one team member Vengeance has appeared on more images than any other immortal. Vanity needs to play catch up. Modesty's summon is the only partner recorded as drinking alcohol. Giu was fought in a different thread than where he was initially confronted. Determination and Dedication are at odds due to their differing opinion on Eloquence. Cooking seems to be a popular hobby among the immortals. Fortitude speaks like a perfect English Gentleman. Much to the bemusement of many other Immortals Virtues have a higher average height than the Sins. Even without the inclusion of Fortitude. Taint and Purity has the highest healing potentials of all the Immortals. Heresy has a penchant for hugs, and will hug regardless of alignment. There are 43 Virtues and 43 Sins There are a lot of bladed articles around Pax, as many of the Immortals met their mortal end via stabbings or by the sword. Notable exceptions are Taint (never physically died) Heresy, Dedication, Arrogance (executed) Regret(suicide) Grace, Tranquility and Determination (selfless actions). Ignorance is an ironic case in that although his death was not a result of some form of violence or selfless act, he was killed by books about bandits. All standard hair colours (brown, black, red, blonde) are represented among the Immortals, as well as the less usual pink, white and green. Black is the most popular colour, alongside Brown. Vengeance is the sole survivor of her now destroyed village. Mind is by far the most popular element in Pax. Shock is the least favoured. Despite being nominated as one of the most terrifying Virtues, Eloquence has trained quite a number of them. Faith and Fortitude are about the be the first married Immortal couple recorded on RoA. Although most Immortals address their summons by their names, Modesty and Determination address their summons by Colenel Fishy (Chessarral) and Mother (Mythril) respectively. Pain and Innocence have an active otherself that they keep suppressed in their subconscious. Pain's personas have been known to converse with each other, while Innocence's two personas remain independent of each other. It is unknown if they are aware of each other's presence. The younger immortals tend to develop the 3 R's around the older immortals - Respect, Revere, and feaR. Wedding dresses in Pax are traditionally gold, not white. Although most nicknames for Immortals use some part of their name, Vengeance and Hypocrisy are the only ones who's nicknames do not contain the starting portion of their full names. It is not known if there is a legal drinking age for mortals in Pax, but it is a general consensus that there is none for Immortals, as demonstrated by a toast at the Gala which saw the youngest Sin take part without any objections. Most Immortals had some connection to upper class society during their mortal lives. All of the Immortals with eyes any shade of red are orphans or were distant with their family. Their distance and subsequent demises might also lead to the theory that they were also persecuted by others due to their eye colour. Blue (various shades) is a popular eye colour among the Immortals. Alphabetically, Acquiescence is the first Character listed and Wrath is last. Every letter inbetween has at least one respresentative except N and Q. Eloquence is the most quotable person in Pax. Family members among the Immortals are almost exclusively twins, and almost always on opposing factions. The Storm Sisters (Faith and Loyalty) are the only twins on the same side (Both are Virtues). Redemption and Modesty are the only non-twins/siblings (They are cousins). Both are also Virtues. Rage is the only one to have directly killed her sibling after becoming an Immortal. Mendacity and Envy are the only characters to have mentioned having children of their own as Immortals. 'Rumours' Purity is trying to help with the new found alliance by using her former title to hold a special Festival of Light, bringing joy to shippers everywhere. Empathy has threatened to destroy Eloquence's Greenhouse with a Rank X Elemental. Since this is a lethal move, the joke still continues, much to Eloquence's dismay. Knowledge may become the first plotline death of the current era. Although he has been dancing along this line for a while having survived the likes of Eloquence, and War Rumour has it that Vengeance is wanting to settle down with someone. This mysterious person is believed to be Eloquence, but there are a few who wish to question this. Category:Content Category:Virtues Category:Sins